vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenma Sukuna
|-|Tenma Sukuna= |-|Kamunagara= Summary Tenma Sukuna is a member of the Yatsukahagi, a group from the Old World of the Fifth Heaven. This Faction vowed to protect the remnants of Tasogare World no matter the cost. During the Eastern Expedition, Sukuna will make a rivalry with a demon named Keishirou, and they would later engage in their final battle which will end up with Keishirou as the Victor. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | High 1-A Name: Tenma Sukuna, formerly Shirou Yusa/Erii Strife. Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 8,000+ Classification: Hadou God Cell, Naraka's Sensory, Yato's Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Acausality (Type 5) Attack Potency: Universe level (Word of God stated that he's comparable to Nakiri Kuubou). | High Outerverse level (As a legionnaire, Sukuna is boosted to the same level of existence as Tenma Yato, and at full power, Tenma Sukuna is significantly stronger than when he was a member of Ren's Legion) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Comparable to Tenma Ootake). | Irrelevant. Lifting Strength: At least Class 10. | Irrelevant. Striking Strength: Universal. | High Outerversal. Durability: Universe level. | High Outerverse level (Tenma Yato’s Time Armor’s change-negating properties make him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored). Stamina: Limitless. Range: Varies. | High Outerversal. Standard Equipment: His guns. Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with 8000 years of experience. Weaknesses: If he is forced to fight someone without supernatural powers, Malignant Tumor Apotosis will turn on Sukuna, rendering him powerless. Tenma Sukuna is given protection by Yato Time Armor, but should he move farther away from Yato influence, he would get weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Malignant Tumor Apoptosis:' Tenma Sukuna's Taikyoku version of Malignant Tumor Apoptosis, which can nullify anything that is supernatural around it's vicinity; even nullifying the Taikyoku of other Gods, bringing them down to the level of a normal human. The only way to nullify this ability is to have an equal or higher Taikyoku value than Yato or be a regular human, upon which the ability will turn on Sukuna instead, rendering him powerless in the process. ** Kamunagara: Physical Manifestation of Hadou God Law, having an universe inside them, the Kamungara of Sukuna takes the form of a giant demon with two heads. Note: Tenma Sukuna (and the rest of Yato's legion) have never been shown at full power as they were sacrificed to restore Yato's Taikyoku back to 100 when he was weakened to 70 so Sukuna would logically be stronger than when he was a part of Ren's Legion. Key: Without Taikyoku | With Taikyoku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3